Wounds
by Reso
Summary: Myst- A man with ties to a few characters of the tournament, enters KOTIF5
1. 1

Wounds  
  
1-01  
  
The world faded from black. Myst's long hair was covering his face and his head throbbed from a hangover. He groaned as he pulled himself up from the bed. The alarm clock was pulsing but that wasn't what woke him up. He heard shouting from the next room. His neighbours were fighting again. He wondered why Sara, a beautiful blond girl was still with her husband, a bulking black boxer. He felt sorry for her, but knew nothing he could do would make her leave him.  
  
There was a high pitched buzzing behind him. His P.C was on and was emitting a bright blue glow. He moved a chair to it and sat down on it. The screen said he had a new e-mail. He clicked on the open sign.  
  
" This is a notice, informing you that the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5 will be held in two months time. The prize will be $2,500,000. All persons interested must mail back, leaving their full name and address" A smile appeared on Myst's face. The e-mail has obviously meant for his neighbour, who had said he was entering the next tournament. He thought about informing his neighbour, but he didn't motion from the seat. He quickly typed in the available boxes and sent the e-mail.  
  
Myst Trinson 421 Willow Towers, Forest Town, Toronto, Canada  
  
Why he'd sent the e-mail he didn't know. Maybe it was his pride, tired of his neighbours rants about his fighting capabilities, or maybe it was for Sara. Myst was an able fighter, he was a Penjak Silat fighter, but was abolished from tournaments after his continuous use of forbidden moves. He still practised alone, but doubted he could hold his own against the rest of the fighters in the tournament.  
  
1-02  
  
The air was cold outside and the wind scattered newly fallen leaves across the streets. It was six months since he had been in a Dojo despite and he felt memories flowing through him as he entered the hall. 'Damn, I'm getting old' he thought. He walked to the desk. "Hey, how much is it for two hours in the gym" The reception was a pretty ginger girl who looked to be about 25. Myst stopped himself, now was not the time to be sizing up girls. "I'm sorry, the gym is full. Would you like to make a reservation?" Myst frowned "No that's okay, I'm entering the king of the iron fist tournament and I wanted to put a little training in" Myst didn't know why he mentioned the tournament, but he was glad he did. Her eyes lit up "Really? Well the owner of the gym is free at the moment and I'm sure he'd help you train" The receptionist dialled a short number and after the pleasantries and explaining the situation she put the phone down. "The owner would like to see you. Go through the third door on the left" She smiled and pointed to a small, purple door which was in contrast with the rest of the large stained glass ones that led to the other rooms. "Thank you" Myst winked and made his way to the door. He had no intentions of even looking at the receptionist again but knowing that she liked him gave him a weird sort of fulfilment. 1-03  
  
"Sit down" The owners room was a small circular room with purple walls and a wooden floor. The roof was a large mirror that gave the room a weird glow. The owner was sitting in the middle of the floor. He was bare chest and wore black shorts with a purple symbol o them. He had short, jet- black hair and a small goatee. "My friend says you wish to enter the tournament" The way he talked was meant to mystify Myst, but such tactics no longer worked on him. "The tournament is host to many great warriors, it is important you understand the repercussions of entering" Myst nodded "I have decided" The owner smiled and sprung to a kung-fu stance. He looked Myst in the eyes "you have that fire in your eyes, but it is important that it is not you that gets burnt." The owner moved closer to Myst and held out his hand "I'm Law.show me your skills"  
  
1-04  
  
Myst threw a couple of weak Silat punches at Law and Law smiled. Silat was a difficult technique to master, but one he found easy to defend against. Law sweeped Myst off his feet and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. Myst held his chest as he got up, and caught Law off-guard with a kick to the ribs. Myst saw his opening and threw a punch that was meant to connect with Law's head but missed by several inches. By the time Myst got back into position Law was behind him. Myst turned round to receive a vicious kick to the face.  
  
Myst found himself staring at a crimson portrait of himself. The picture was becoming distorted by a constant movement. He wiped his eyes and saw the mirror on the ceiling. Law was standing behind him waiting for him to get up. "Enough?" Law asked, slightly bragging. Myst just smiled "You kidding?"  
  
The next person to hit the ground was Law. Myst had released that traditional Silak moves would be useless, so he started using his own, more technical style. When Law got up he was met by a roundhouse kick to the arm, which sent a shockwave of pain from his elbow to his shoulder. Myst followed up by a quick combination of punches to the stomach and chest until Law start to keel over. Myst twisted Laws arm around his own back and brought him and forced him to his knees. Still holding his arm, Myst put Laws head on his left leg. Then Myst jumped up and twisted 180, driving his thigh into Laws throat and crushing his arm between the floor, and the weight of Law and Myst's body. Law let out a short shriek and Myst let go and moved back. Myst felt a rush of guilt, he had just performed a move on a man in his fifties that could easily break an arm, or crush a mans trachea which would almost certainly kill him. The man got up and Myst could see the pain in his face "You are strong.but the purpose of sparring isn't to kill a man" Law winced, every word he spoke felt like a bottle being smashed against his throat "You have much to learn about fighting.but just as much to forget" 


	2. 2

Wounds  
  
2-01  
  
It had been two months since Myst had begun training with Law. He was stronger, faster than he ever thought he could be. It was the day before the tournament began and Myst heard a knock on the villa wall (every fighter in the tournament stayed in a designated villa) Through the patterned glass he could see Law. He opened the door "What's up Law?"  
  
"One more training session before the tournament" Law pulled kendo sticks out of the shoulder bag he carried round with him. "Today I will show you a special technique which has been passed down to me through generations" Law raised one of the sticks above his head and drove it across Myst's head, not hard enough to cause serious damage, but hard enough to cause a gash on his forehead. Myst recoiled in pain. "Jesus.what the fuck was that for?" Law smiled and broke into a quiet laugh "You do not follow the rules of your martial art, my family punished that" "Well I'm not in your family Law, and in my family we punish hitting a defenceless man" Myst grabbed the other kendo stick and swung for Law's head. Law stopped the stick mid-swing and held onto it. "Myst, in the tournament you will take punishment a thousand times worse than that every second, it is important you do not lose your cool" Law smiled and snapped the stick. He left to a trail of silent curses.  
  
2-02  
  
Myst woke up, through blurry eyes he saw his alarm clock flash 8:00AM. He was up late and had a pounding headache. He changed into his fighting clothes and made his way to the front room. A small, red letter was lying perfectly on the mat. He opened it carefully and a piece of papyrus paper fell out.  
  
---Myst---  
  
Welcome to the tournament. We hope you fight well and honourably and leave a stronger, if not richer man. The tournament rules have changed due to the changing of owner of Mishima Inc. The tournament will be held over four rounds and the winner will face the reigning champion, Kazuya Mishima. Each fight will be one round and last for one minute. If the bout is undecided after one minute, then an esteemed panel of judges will decide the winner of the fight. The fights in the first round are as followed.  
  
Christie vs. Paul Yoshimitsu vs. King Eddy vs. Hwoarang Lei vs. Julia Myst vs. Bryan Nina vs. Ling Bruce vs. Lee Joro vs. Ganryu  
  
Winners of today's bouts will be notified of their opponent tomorrow. The next round is also tomorrow.  
  
Regards ---Kazuya---  
  
Myst finished reading the letter and sighed. The tournament was once a noble meeting, now it was more like a corporate sponsored fight club. He was one of two new fighters, the other Joro. He was glad he wasn't fighting a women, and wished he wouldn't have to in the whole tournament. He made his way to the shower, soon would be his debut.  
  
2-03  
  
As he walked to the centre of the fighting area he couldn't help but notice the 'esteemed' panel of judges, a boxing commentator, a soccer star and a fat balding man with a fake tan and a nice suit. His opponent stood a few feet away from him, snickering. To him he was an inexperienced newcomer, an unworthy hurdle in his route to become champion. To Myst, Bryan was a test. The bout started and Myst immediately lunged for Bryan with a kick to the chest. Bryan just stepped back, laughing. This was a sign of Bryan's ego, a trick that he had learnt from Law. Bryan moved in and connected with a few punches that knocked Myst to the floor. Bryan stood over him about to pounce when Myst jumped up and delivered a combination of punches of his own. This changed the expression on Bryan's face from one confidence, to one of annoyance. Myst continued his attack, sweeping Bryan off his feet with a spinning kick. Even before Bryan hit the ground, Myst had grabbed both of Bryan's arms. Pulling him up slightly, Myst placed his right foot on Bryans face. He then continued to pull him, but pushed his foot down, bending his neck back. After a few seconds Myst raised his foot, but held Bryan were he was. Then, with a vicious force, he drove his foot into his face. Blood immediately shot out from his now disfigured nose. The small crowd that stood watching the fight gasped in a mix of shock, horror and awe. After a count of five Bryan hadn't gotten off his back, and the bout was over. After just over ten seconds Myst had defeated his first opponent in the king of the iron fist tournament. He knew that Bryan's over- confidence had been his downfall, but that didn't stop his pride from flowing like a river. Tomorrow was his next test, but he planned to enjoy today first. 


	3. 3

Wounds  
  
3-01  
  
Myst was lying on his bed watching TV. He knew of fighters that would eat nothing but pasta and egg yolks for weeks before the tournament. His last meal, so to speak, before the tournament was a bacon sandwich. He knew found friend Joro was in the villa with him. In a tournament where many came to start a legacy, or finish unfinished business, he and Joro were brought by the same calling, curiosity. Joro was with his wife in China when he came across a wrestling show with a masked wrestler and a sumo, promoting the tournament. In a spectacular fight, the wrestler had powerbombed the sumo, who he had estimated to be around five hundred pounds through the ring. Joro, who was also a professional wrestler had signed up to the tournament, so he could hopefully fight the masked warrior. In the first round by astounding coincidence he had come up against the sumo, and won on points after a vicious battle. His mistake was to try and powerbomb the sumo, and was lucky the sumo hadn't capitalized on his mistake.  
  
"Yo, Myst. The announcement letters here" Joro moved closer to Myst and read out the letter.  
  
Paul vs. .me King vs. Lee Hwoarang vs. Ling And your facing.Julia  
  
"Damn" Myst sighed. "Whats up Myst, you have quite an easy fight" Myst shook his head and replied "Its not that, I don't really want to fight a girl" Joro laughed and reached for a drink "Dude, some of the girls are stronger than the men, did you see Christie? She was making a mockery of Paul but she tried to finish him off with a fancy combo and broke her leg" Joro was trying to cheer him up and to an extent it was working "Maybe, but I'm gonna try and keep the dangerous moves out, maybe use a submission" Joro nodded "Yeah, its probably the only time you'll get a woman on there back" Myst laughed and gave him a silent "Fuck You!"  
  
3-02  
  
Joro had won Paul advancing to the semis, he would face King. He was still smiling from the premature announcement. In the ring Julia and Myst walked towards each other. He was locked in her beautiful eyes and knew hitting her would be a problem. He gave her a sad nod as the fight started.  
  
She soon erased any of his doubts about her strength, knocking him down with the combination of kicks which dazzled him in its fluid movement, and its power. He recovered quickly and swept her off her feet. He made to grab her leg but he wasn't quick enough, and he faced the wrath of a kick to the mouth. Even with a menacing growl on her face, he still couldn't help but admire her beauty. She saw that and gave him a quick flurry of Lou Thez punches to the face. After about five punches he threw her off of him and delivered a kick to the back. As she recoiled from it he felt the guilt of beating a woman up again. He closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts. She had already gathered hers and he saw a boot coming straight at his face. He managed to block it and use a quick movement to spin her off guard. He knew if he wanted to win the fight he would have to amount some offence. He delivered a kick, which went in a lot harder than he expected to the top of the ribcage, were it would cause minimal internal damage. Well that's were it was aimed at. At the moment of the kick she moved forward and the kick it her under the chin, sending her flying to the ground. A wave of nausea hit him as she hit the ground. He immediately rushed to help her. She was laying motionless on the ground, unconscious. He called for help but all he heard was the slow, methodical count of one.two.three.four.five. A bell sounded and an EMT, who placed a brace around her neck and checked her pulse, soon joined him. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, DAMMIT?" The doctor carried checking her and shrugged "You didn't seem so bothered when you decimated Bryan. The women here know what they are getting into, they expect no special treatment and they get none" Myst walked away from the area and back to his villa. He failed to notice the familiar face smirking in the crowd.  
  
3-03  
  
"Dude, calm down, you didn't mean to do it" Myst was pacing around, and Joro was laying on the bed, eating a salad he had found in Myst's fridge. "I know, but I should have been more careful" Myst was visibly upset and knew why "You liked her, didn't you" Joro broke into a quite laugh but was stopped by a piercing look "Yes a liked her, she was beautiful. But that isn't the point. I may have broken that woman's neck, she could be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life" Joro stood up, tired of his worrying "Look, these women know what they are getting into. You feel like any other man would do in your position. Look, I've heard she's in the medical area, why don't you go and see her?" Myst sobered immediately "Yes, I'll go now" He left with Joro still in his villa. Joro just kicked the TV on "I'll just be eating your food" he laughed.  
  
3-04  
  
The medical are was empty bar the receptionist, a janitor and two nurses. He made his way over to the only occupied bed and sat down "Hey" She looked at him, with a small look of curiosity "Hey.what's up?" Myst smiled and took a quick look round the area, it was spotlessly clean but looked like it had been assembled in one day, and it probably had. "Nothing" he started "I'm just seeing how you are doing" Julia laughed "Why because you care, or because I'm a girl" Myst hated being puton the spot and was reluctant to answer "You looked like you were hurt, so I thought I'd see how you were" He was basically repeating his last statement, just changing the subtext. Julia looked away "We know what we are getting into. We don't expect the men to go any easy on us than they would on each other" Three people had told him exactly the same thing, maybe they were right. " So I have been told, but it still weighs down on your conscience. Julia looked at him with a look of disappointment "So you did this for your conscience?" Myst knew he was fighting a losing battle "No, I did this because I cared about what happened to you, you looked really hurt." Julia looked shocked at the sudden display of sincerity "Thank you. I appreciate that. The doctor said I will be out of here in a few days, get to see the tournament final, maybe." She smiled, she had loosened up and was talking to Myst like a friend. "That is good news, I hope I will see you there" Myst reached slowly and held Julia's hand. She already knew why Myst really cared this much about what happened to her, but she was still taken aback by the gesture. After a lack of response he started to move away, but she kept hold of his hand. Slowly she moved closer, and kissed him. And at that moment, he had forgot all about Sara. 


End file.
